Lily's Story
by Flora-Aurora
Summary: Lily's best friend is Severus Snape, but a certain boy named James Potter seems to be taking a little more interest in her than she would like. This story takes you through some of Lilys life at Hogwarts and afterwards.
1. Young

I walked down the corridor, my best friend Severus Snape beside me. We were discussing the homework our potions professor had given us. I was having real difficulty with it, but Severus had a certain knack for potions, so was taking me through it step by step. We were in our third year, so even though I had been doing potions for a while, it still wasn't my forte. We were both carrying large stacks of books for transfiguration, which was our next lesson. I heard someone coming up behind us, and before I knew it, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin came zooming past, with poor little Peter Pettigrew trailing behind them. As they ran past, James knocked into Severus, making him drop all his many books, sending them all over the floor. I helped Sev pick his books up.

I hate them. They're so full of themselves, so obnoxious and selfish. Especially James, it partially makes me ashamed that I'm in the same house as him. The others aren't that bad, they mostly just follow James' lead. And Remus disappears sometimes which is strange.

The next day, when we were in History of magic, we were with the Ravenclaws, meaning that Sev wasn't in the class. I was chatting to some Ravenclaw girls, when I heard someone shout my name across the room. I looked round to the back of the classroom to find James smiling at me, with his gang around him sniggering.

Pretty much all the girls loved James apart from me. Fair enough, he was incredibly handsome and I guess some girls found his cheekiness attractive. I turned to face him "What do you want, James?" I said in a tone of disgust. "Oh, I was just wondering when you were going to ditch that horrible kid Snape and come hang out with some people of the cooler variety?" he said casually.

"Severus is my best friend, and nothing will change that."

The thing is though; I was wrong, very, very wrong about that last statement. It was fourth year when he said it, called me a mudblood. I had been hanging out with James more and more since the first time he had talked to me in history of magic. He had won with me over with his charm I guess. Sev didn't like this at all, he always tried to give me reasons why I shouldn't be friends with him, but nothing he said convinced me, as I had found that James and his friends were actually very nice. I guess that day Sev was just tipped off the edge, I wasn't seeing him very much, and he had started hanging out with some really freaky people.

I was walking down the corridor with James, we had gotten pretty close I suppose, and we were laughing at something Sirius had done the previous evening in the common room. Sev confronted me, he asked if I wanted any help on my recent potions essay as he had a free period, it was a very kind service to offer, but I had to decline as James was taking me to my lesson. I refused and told him why, and he just flipped out. "You have forgotten about me, Lily, you don't even see me anymore! You have chosen him instead of me, I get that now. Anyway, I don't need you, you're...you're... just a filthy mudblood!"

I ran off, James shouted at Severus, "You know Snape; I knew you were always no good, but I never thought you would be that cruel." before running off to find me.

I sat down in a deserted corridor, sobbing my eyes out. I couldn't believe he had said that to me. I was so upset; whatever friendship we still had left was gone now. I would never forgive him. The reason why I was most upset though was because I had lost him, he had other friends now, and I couldn't be friends with him anymore after what he had said to me. I sighed and fresh tears fell into my lap as James came round the corner and sat down beside me. He put his arm around me and pulled me into a hug, which was nice of him. I would have been blushing right now, hugging a boy! Especially being James, but I was so upset that it just felt nice and comforting. "Don't be like this Lily, you're ten times better off without him, you have us now, we would never say anything like that about you would we." I couldn't help agreeing as James pulled me out of the hug, I must admit I missed the feeling of his arms around me. He walked me back to the common room.

By fifth year, I still hadn't really got over Severus Snape, I still saw him in the corridors, with his new Slytherin friends. It still upset me thinking about what he said to me, but I had other things on my mind like O.W.L's, which were taking their toll on me. The other thing on my mind was quite obviously James Potter. We were pretty good friends now, and the million times the girls in my dorm asked if I liked James I denied it, though truthfully I did, and was pretty sure James felt the same way. I just didn't knowhow, or when to make a move, and I mean James had been pretty suggestive sometimes, I think we were definitely heading that way.

It was summer of our fifth year when that day came, we were all sitting down by the lake, James, Sirius, Remus and I, and some of the Gryffindor girls. It was a Saturday, blissfully warm and I wore a flowery print summer dress with my long red hair down for a change. It was getting to five o' clock, so the girls decided to get going as they wanted to finish their potions essay now, so they wouldn't have to do them on the weekend, which I could fully understand. Also, Remus and Sirius said that they wanted to go steal something from Filch's office while he was still in Hogsmeade, so that just left James and I. There was a pleasant breeze that cooled me down and brushed through my hair. We were both sitting with our backs up against a large oak tree, looking out into the lake. "You look really beautiful today, Lily." said James confidently. "Thanks James, that's really nice of you." I answered back meekly.

"Lily, I'm just going to say it, I love you, ever since I saw you, I knew you were someone special, and then I got to know you, and I just fell in love so much more, I was such an idiot when I first met you, and I hope you understand that's just because I was trying to impress you, I love you Lily, plain and simple."

And then he kissed me and it was like nothing I had ever experienced in my life. It was beautiful and perfect, and because it was with James it just felt right, so human and natural. He pulled away and we smiled at each other and laughed. "You know what James Potter, I think I may well be in love with you too."


	2. Future

When it came to our 7th year I couldn't quite believe it, how time had flew by. I was only then that I realised just how precious time at Hogwarts was. Being the oldest in the school was fantastic, and, for lack of a better phrase, pretty much loved my life.

One thing I loved the most was James Potter. I was so in love with him, and I was pretty certain he was very much in love with me. Every waking minute we could we spent together. All our lessons we had together and I loved being with him. I also loved spending time with his friends as well. We had developed a very tight knit group.

The one downside of life was the war. I never knew the wizarding world could be so cruel in some respects. When I first found out I was a witch, everything was just so magical, like nothing evil was ever in this amazing world. I didn't really know much about the war, but a dark wizard was trying to take over. I thought the ministry had it under control though. The wizard's followers are called Death eaters, and he and his followers have a real problem with muggle borns. That really angered me; I'm just as much a witch as a pure blood. The dark wizards name is Voldemort. And what he'd done is pure veil.

Now we were in seventh year, we had to make some decisions about our future. James and I were definitely carrying on life beside each other. What we wanted to do the most though was use our skills and initiative to help with the war against Voldemort. We didn't really need to support ourselves financially as James was a bit of a rich kid. His parents had plenty of money that we could use to get ourselves started. James' parents were such great people, so lovely and friendly and fully willing to support us as we tried to resist against the Dark Lord. It was something I felt so passionate about.

But, I shouldn't really be worrying about that now; I just need to enjoy my seventh year as much as possible. As it's these moments we treasure forever.


	3. Risk

Such joy, but such risk. I fell pregnant with Harry when I was 20, young I know but James and I were married at 19. We were happy, but things with the dark arts were just getting worse and worse.

Of course the order were trying to do anything and everything to help the wizarding world against Voldemort, but we were never truly vanquishing the death eaters, only pushing them back, wounding them, not killing.

I was overjoyed when I found out I was expecting a baby, but I knew this mean I was going to be missing out on the action, whereas James, would have to go out every day, fighting, while I waited at home, twiddling my thumbs, and hoping that James would come home bearing good news.

Knowing our child would be born into a world of magic excited me, I was muggle-born, and I never knew what being brought up in a magical family was like, so I was looking forward for James and me to bring our child up in a magical environment. How different will it be to muggle society?

But, as ever, there were consequences, I was scared that things would get worse with Voldemort, if the baby was brought into a world full of death and pain, especially with its parents being such in the midst of things, would it have a normal childhood, will it be happy?

Besides all of this, I was enjoying being pregnant. My muggle family had little to do with my pregnancy, as I felt outcast by them, but James' family were all magnificent. Sirius and Remus were getting very excited too. It made me feel so strange when I thought of how far we had come together. Knowing each other since the age of 11, and know two of us married and expecting a child, it had all gone so quick!

Most days I would be at home, but I would put myself to good use. I would get everything with the order organised, it may seem strange, but there was some paperwork to do! I would busy myself making leaflets and making sure everything was running smoothly.

It was the 30th July, at about four when I knew the baby was ready. James was home, which was lucky. James wanted me to go to St. Mungos, but I wanted to stay at home to give birth. It was a late evening before things started to get a bit intense. But a few hours into the morning of the 31st, Harry arrived. He was perfect, the image of James, but with my green eyes. My beautiful baby, Harry Potter.


End file.
